


The Morning After

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wakes up stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This story is _sort of_ some promised pr0n I owed to [](http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/profile)[**nnaylime**](http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/). This story takes place immediately following the events of her two fabulous Laura/Ellen galpal stories, [Slumber Party](http://community.livejournal.com/innerdiction/48018.html) and [Sleep-over](http://community.livejournal.com/innerdiction/48494.html) and is best read after partaking in those good times. I credit her entirely for the set-up to this...

_**[bsg] Fic: The Morning After**_  
 **Title:** The Morning After  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Laura wakes up stuck.  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Ellen  
 **Rating:** PG-13/lite R  


Laura Roslin awakens with a light head and a warm hand.

As she'd hazily drifted from dream to consciousness, she had slowly realized that somebody's back was snuggled deeply against her chest, and that her nose was buried into soft hair that smelled lightly of lavender and slightly of sweat.

She didn't think the body was male, but she wasn't quite sure.

And now, as her eyes beg her to keep her eyelids shut, she realizes that her arm is draped over this person's hip, and her hand is tucked snugly under this person's...underwear...

 _Oh Gods_ , she thinks...

...and between this person's legs....

...between _her_ legs. _No, definitely not a male_.

"Ellen," she breathes, as a sharp rippling of panic, confusion and an oddly surprising twinge of arousal spreads through her abdomen.

"Mmmmmh," Ellen murmurs, unmoving.

 _Oh, Gods_ , Laura thinks as she lies stiff as a board. _I have my hand tucked between the legendary thighs of Ellen Tigh._

She leaves her hand there, feeling the warm, slight damp skin underneath, and doesn't find it entirely shocking that there's no hair covering her...

 _Oh, Gods._

 _This all has to be **Ellen's** fault. Somehow._

"Mmmmmh," Ellen mutters as she moves her hips against Laura's hand. Laura takes a sharp breath and pulls on her hand, just a little, and finds her wrist effectively lodged by the weight of Ellen's legs.

"Frak," Laura breathes through gritted teeth.

Ellen makes her soft moaning sound again and Laura turns her face, trying to avoid the mass of blond hair currently tickling her nose. She has a hard time escaping it and huffs a breath into Ellen's hair.

"Don't be shy," Ellen mumbles with another little roll of her hips.

"Oh, Gods," Laura says and the rest flows out like running water, "I'm not Saul, Ellen, I'm so sorry, I have no idea how it got there, but I can just...get it out if you move your legs a little."

Ellen laughs and to Laura's surprise, runs her hand down Laura's forearm to press Laura's hand more firmly between her legs. "I know you're not, honey, but that's more than fine with me."

 _Ellen Frakkin' Tigh._

Laura feels her stomach churn, and she's not sure if it's in a good way or a bad way. She's fairly sure it's not from her one drink last night. "Ellen, I'm...I don't think so."

Laura tries to pull her hand away and Ellen tightens her thighs against Laura's wrist. "Really?" Ellen asks, turning her head so Laura can see her profile and one eyebrow arched. "You don't have one teensy, weensy inkling of curiosity about where this could go?"

"No," she says uncertainly, as her fingers tense against the soft skin between Ellen's legs, as if they're telling her otherwise.

"Huh," Ellen says as her thighs tighten even more against Laura's wrist. "Maybe the rumors are true, I suppose."

"What rumors?"

"That you're an icy bitch," Ellen says airily. "Of course, Laura, I don't blame you. Being president has to be awfully hard." Ellen uses this point to snuggle her bottom against Laura's abdomen. "How can you possibly have time for sex when you're responsible for the survival of tens of thousands of displaced citizens, all the while keeping tabs on your grumpy, yet ruggedly handsome Admiral of the Fleet?"

Ellen pauses as she glances over her shoulder at Laura, and Laura's brief swell of embarrassment and irritation at the half... _at least half..._ truths that Ellen is spewing ebbs as quickly as it arose.

"You're right," Laura says with a sigh. "I'm so... _overwhelmed_ with my citizens as of late. Maybe I've been too busy to attend to my own personal needs."

"Oh, absolutely," Ellen says, her voice rich, and she's practically purring.

"You know, Ellen..." Laura nudges her nose into the blond hair against the side of Ellen's neck and nuzzles her there. It elicits a small moan from the back of Ellen's throat, and Laura presses her mouth against Ellen's ear. "The funny thing about rumors is that they're often loosely based in truth."

"Mmmmhmmm," Ellen murmurs. Laura remembers her hand is still snugly tucked between Ellen's legs, as best as she tried to forget it. She trails her fingers down the inside of Ellen's bare thighs and Ellen laughs softly and shifts against Laura's body.

"And it's apparent to me," Laura says as she pauses to nip at Ellen's ear, "that the rumors about you are true as well."

She feels Ellen stiffen and Laura resists the urge to laugh. Laura pulls away from her and slides her hand out from between Ellen's legs.

"Wow, way to be a bitch," Ellen says.

"You forgot the 'icy' part," Laura responds as she rolls out of bed and pauses, a little unsteady on her feet. She turns around and sees Ellen struggling to sit up on the side of the bed, her expression perplexed, her hair tousled. Laura gives her a gentle smile, then rolls her eyes.

"We make a good pair," Laura says. "But I'm not going to frak you, Ellen. It's not going to happen. Really...the President and the XO's wife?"

"Better than the President and the Admiral," Ellen says without missing a beat. She cocks one eyebrow in defiance as she smirks up at Laura, like a cat batting at a pinned mouse. "Much more pretty."

"I'm going to start a rumor," Laura replies as she leans over Ellen's shoulder. She lowers her voice. "The President is _not_ frakking the Admiral."

Ellen hmmphs and Laura's lips graze over the curve of her ear. "But when I do, I'll have the one thing you've always wanted and you're never, ever going to get," she whispers.

Laura straightens and Ellen looks irritated, but a tad amused. "Laura Roslin. I think you and I get along fabulously."

"And I do as well," Laura says. "Thanks for the drink. And for taking care of me last night, and perhaps even a little for the attempted seduction."

"I like to keep life interesting," Ellen says as she stands up and stretches out her slender limbs. She toes into her shoes, swipes at her purse and saunters toward the door.

"And I like my life to have its interesting moments."

Laura expects the grin she receives.

"Any time you need an interesting moment, you know who to call."

When Ellen leaves, Laura drops to the bed with a plop and covers her head with a pillow. She sighs contentedly, her body immediately relaxing into the worn sheets.

She hears a knock at the door as she's teetering on the edge of sleep. She grunts and tosses the pillow aside.

"You don't give up, do you?" she calls, her tone sharp.

"You missed our appointment earlier," she hears Bill say from the outside the door. "I was told to come back when the President was a little more conscious and a little less frakked."

Laura's mouth drops slightly and she takes a sharp, deep breath. "Oh, Gods."

"Let me in and I'll show you the ultimate hangover cure I learned years ago on Tauron."

She giggles then, a burst of laughter that breaks her self-conscious shock. "All right. Hold on."

She smooths down her dress, wrinkled from having slept in it, and runs her fingers through her mess of hair. She remembers her earlier whispered confession to Ellen and can't help but grin and blush as she opens the door.

"Good morning, Admiral. Now what were we meeting about?" she asks with a smile.

\- the end -

* I'm sorry, [](http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/profile)[**nnaylime**](http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/)!! My Laura refused to frak Ellen and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried to convince her, offer her chocolates, whisper sweet nothings, etc. Maybe they're just meant to be friends. For now. :)  


  
  



End file.
